daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andre DiMera
Andre DiMera is the eldest son of Stefano DiMera. He was originally introduced as Stefano's nephew, who was raised by Stefano after his parents died. Andre was given plastic surgery to look exactly like Tony DiMera, and he impersonated Tony on several occasions, often committing terrible crimes while using the identity. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be Stefano's biological son, and his true heir. Character History Salem Slasher and First Death When Andre arrived in Salem, he got plastic surgery to look like Tony. Stefano and Tony were at odds, so Andre was going to replace Tony as Stefano's "perfect soldier". Stefano and Andre plotted to frame Roman Brady for being the Salem Slasher. Andre disguised himself as Roman and and murdered several Salemites. Stefano was furious though when Andre murdered Renee DuMonde, his daughter, and vowed to pay Andre back one day. Andre also captured Tony and locked him in his penthouse. Tony broke free and fought with Andre, but he escaped. Andre was on board the plane that crashed on Stefano's island. Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, died from her injuries and said good-bye to Andre, believing he was Tony. Tony was furious with Andre and the two fought, which ended with Andre getting trapped in quicksand. Tony tried to save his deranged cousin, but Andre slipped beneath the quicksand and was presumed dead. Returning as Tony In 1993, Andre, masquerading as Tony, returned to Salem after a lengthy absense. Stefano and Andre planned for him to marry Kristen Blake, Stefano's adoptive daughter, but she was in love with John Black. Stefano claimed to be dying, so Kirsten agreed to marry Andre to honor his final request, but Kristen left Andre at the altar to help John look for Marlena Evans and his daughter Belle. Andre and Kristen tried to get married a second time, but John interrupted the wedding with proof that linked Stefano to the death of Curtis Reed. Stefano attmpted to flee, but John shot out the tires of his car and Stefano was presumed dead after crashing into the water. Kristen blamed John for Stefano's death, and married Andre. Kristen hosted a charity eventy at Maison Blanche with Andre and several other Salemites in attendance. Little did they know that John and Marlena were being held there by Stefano. Roman eventually rescued them and a fire started at Maison Blanche. Andre went back into the mansion to retrieve the laptop that had a file on John's past, but went blind as a result. Kristen left Andre when she learned that he knew Stefano was alive, and that he had replaced her birth control pills wih placebos. Kristen eventully returned to Andre when John became a priest, and Andre's eyesight returned, but he continued faking it to keep an eye on Kristen. John was released from his vows, and Kristen left Andre to be with him again. Soon after, Andre discovered he had a fatal blood disease, and planned to frame John for his murder. Andre wrote his plan down in a diary and also told Father Francis. When Andre learned Father Francis planned to tell John, he provoked him into having a heart attack, and cut off his oxygen at the hospital, causing Father Francis to lapse into a coma At Peter Blake's and Jennifer Horton's wedding, Andre got into a fight with John and then locked himself in his room. He mounted a gun with a button to pull the trigger, and pretended that John was threatening him, while several others were outside the door. Andre pressed the button and was shot by the gun. He was rushed to the hospital, but died soon after. John was sentenced to death, but Rachel Blake, Kristen and Peter's mother, found Andre's diary and John was cleared of all charges. Second Return as Tony Andre returned to Salem, 7 years later, using his own identity as a cover for "Tony's" death, He also claimed that Stefano had died in a car accident and made Andre promise he would take of his "sister" Lexie. Andre pulled out all the stops to prove that Stefano was dead, but he actually wasn't and Andre would often privately talk to Stefano on the phone. Andre also had a newfound obsession with Marlena, and was thrilled to learn that he fathered Rex and Cassie, the Gemini twins, with Marlena. Andre also discovered that John's mother was Daphne DiMera, making him and Tony half-brothers. Andre was dismayed when Roman Brady and Kate Roberts were proved to be Rex and Cassie's real parents and Andre was furious with Stefano when he found out he knew along. Andre was the prime suspect when the Salem Stalker started to kill people in Salem. Andre planned to prove his innocence at a public show where he would unmask the killer, but the Salem Stalker unleashed a tiger that mauled Andre and put him in the hospital. As Andre lay there helpless, he was given a lethal injection and died before he could tell anyone that Marlena Evans was the Salem Stalker. However, Andre was not dead and showed up on a island called Melaswen (NewSalem spelled backwards), along with Marlena and all of her "victims". Andre was accused of being the mastermind, but he maintained his innocence; however, Andre actually was the one behind the Salem Stalker scheme. Andre once again faked his death during a duel with John and caused a massive explosion, which caused some of his hostages to be recaptured by him and held at a DiMera Castle In Europe. Andre manipulated Sami Brady into posing as Stan and helping him in his plots to harm those in Salem. When Andre was captured and incarcerated, he attempted to blackmail Sami into freeing him, but was unsuccessful. Brady/DiMera Feud Andre returned to Salem and planned to use the Stem Cells from EJ DiMera and Sami's children to save Stefano's life. EJ, who was in love with Sami, vowed not to let Andre hurt her or his children. Jealous of Stefano's love for EJ, Andre tried to kill him, but he was rescued by Bo Brady and Steve Johnson. Anna DiMera, Tony's ex-wife, returned to Salem and helped the Brady's discover that Andre had been posing as Tony for over twenty years, Bo confronted Andre on the roof, who slipped and fell, but not before telling Bo that the map was tattooed on his associate Bart Biederbecke's back. Andre was hospitalized and doctors said he was paralyzed from the waist down. The real Tony DiMera returned to Salem and confronted Andre and Stefano, vowing to put an end to them. Andre escaped from the hospital and showed up at the police station, pretending to be Tony, where he stabbed Roman. Andre arrived at the mansion where he found Tony threatening Bart with a sword. Andre and Tony engaged in a duel that ended when Bart got caught in the middle and Andre accidentally stabbed him with his sword. Andre was so distracted by what he had done that he allowed Tony to escape. Andre's rogue actions resulted In Stefano losing faith in him, and Andre felt that he could no longer trust Stefano so he stayed away from the mansion, and remained in hiding. After stealing the envelope that Stefano claimed would put an end to the feud, Andre stole Benjy Hawk's liver, and Stefano's doctor transplanted into him. The Brady's faked Stefano's death in an attempt to lure Andre out of hiding, but Andre lured Roman to the pub and kidnapped him. Andre kidnapped EJ and Lucas Horton and made Sami choose which one to shoot. Sami went to shoot EJ in the leg, but Andre interrupted her fire and she shot Lucas instead. As Andre mocked Lucas, Sami assaulted him and he fled, leaving the envelope behind. When Steve found out that Benjy had been buried alive, he kidnapped Stefano and held him hostage at the TV station to lure Andre out of hiding. Andre brought Roman to the TV Station, and was enraged when he learned EJ was Stefano's sole heir. Andre managed to capture Hope and vowed to continue the feud on his own. Bo followed Andre to the roof and tried to make a deal with him, but when Andre wouldn't take the deal, Bo took a shot and Andre fell off the roof and was hospitalized. Andre was put on life support, and Stefano sat vigil by his bedside. He realized the monster he created and wanted to help Andre turn his life around for the better when he woke up. When Stefano told Shawn Brady that he had tricked him into breaking up Santo and Colleen, resulting in Colleen's suicide, Shawn blamed Stefano and vowed to get even by turning off Andre's life support. However, he couldn't go through with it, but Andre turned off his own life support and doctors couldn't revive him in time. Return as Stefano's son Offscreen, Andre survived turning off his life support, and at some point, he and Stefano discovered they were really father and son. Despite this, Stefano decided it wouldn't be safe for Andre to ever return to Salem. Andre also was aware of events going on in the family like Lexie and EJ's deaths, and the discovery of another one of Stefano's sons: Chad DiMera In September 2015, Andre returned to Salem to help Stefano, who had a heart attack. Stefano was stunned to see Andre, and told him they agreed he would never return to Salem. Andre assured Stefano that he didn't need to be concerned about him, but said he was worried about Stefano. Stefano told him he was fine, and that it would take more then a heart attack to keep him down. Andre asked Stefano what caused it, and Stefano said that it was an argument he had with Chad. Andre inferred that Chad killed Serena Mason and Paige Larson, but Stefano said Chad was innocent. Andre questioned who might have it out for Chad, and asked if Chad knew about him. Stefano said no and added Chad can't find out. Andre scoffed that it was counter productive not to tell Chad, considering Stefano is all about family. They were interrupted by the arrival of Aiden Jennings, brought to see Stefano by one of his henchmen. Andre stayed and and learned that Aiden had been hired by Stefano to seduce Hope away from Bo. When Aiden refused to leave, Andre shoved him out the door. Andre made Stefano some chamomile tea to calm him, and Stefano admitted he was happy to have Andre close, but said he was concerned about the danger Andre could be in. Andre assured Stefano that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him or the DiMera family, but that in order to protect the family, he needed to know what was currently going on. Andre questioned why Stefano hired Aiden to seduce Hope away from Bo, but Stefano said "all in good time". Andre took over all of Stefano's affairs while he recovered from his heart attack, and they bought all of Aiden's debts, so they could own Aiden. Aiden offered to represent Chad to pay them back, but Andre told Aiden they would let him know when he could be of service to them. Andre caught Chad, trying to break into Stefano's vault. He introduced himself and said he was Chad's brother. Chad didn't believe Andre's claim, and told him to tell "their father" that he needed to borrow some money. Stefano appeared, and allowed Chad to borrow the money. Andre gave Chad a untraceable burner phone, so they can contact each other if need be. Justin Kiriakis stopped by the mansion, and searched the mansion. He found a fishing lure that indicated Chad was hiding at the Kiriakis cabin, and Stefano and Andre contacted Chad, telling him the police know where he is hiding. Chad asked how the police found him, and Andre said they found a fishing lure from the Kiriakis cabin. Andre said he was determined to help Chad, but Chad asked why since Andre doesn't know him. Andre said he wants to because they are family, but Chad tells Andre he thinks maybe Andre is setting him up and wants to be the true DiMera heir. Andre sneers that Chad won't be the heir of anything if he goes to prison. Chad decides that Clyde Weston is the most likely choice to set him up. Andre wonders how they can prove it and says he has a suggestion. Andre found out that Clyde was connected the drug trafficking in Salem, and Chad used that as a way to bait Clyde, texting him from the burner phone Andre gave him. Chad left the mansion, and then returned after gauging Chad's reaction to this text. Andre noted that Chad also went to see Abby. Chad texted Clyde back "money for my silence" as a way to trap Clyde. Amused, Andre wheeled Stefano out of the room and assured him Chad knew what he was doing. Andre found out Clyde was arrested for drug trafficking, and had someone search Clyde's room, but they didn't find anything. Chad noted that doesn't mean he is innocent. Andre agreed and said he and Stefano have been watching Clyde since he arrived in Salem. Andre told Chad that Clyde isn't dumb enough to leave evidence out in the open where it could easily be found. Andre called Aiden to the mansion, and told him his debt would fully be repayed if he took all the evidence the Salem PD had on Chad and brought it to him. While playing chess with Stefano, Andre suggested that Chad being in a coma was the safest place for him until they could get him out of Salem. Stefano suggested a third option. Going Public with his return Andre showed up at the Brady Pub while the Brady's mourned Will Horton, and gave Sami his condolences. Marlena asked if he was Tony, and Andre said Tony was still dead. Roman wanted to arrest Andre, but Andre handed him a pardon from the governor, and said he expressed great remorse for his actions. Andre went on to say that he has recovered and realizes he was insane. Marlena said he was evil, and Andre replied that he was better now. Lucas wanted to know what Andre was doing at his son's memorial. Andre said he wanted to apologize for everything he had done, and make peace with everyone, and Roman responded by punching him. Andre said he would be staying with his father if anyone wanted to come and visit him. He clarified that he learned Stefano was his biological father, and then left the pub. Andre was furious that Aiden refused to get the evidence against Chad. Aiden swore he would pay them back, and Andre said that when Hope's liquid assets wouldn't be enough. Andre told Aiden that Hope's insurance policy should be enough to cover the debt. Andre later visited Chad in the hospital, and told him that he would clean up his mess, and then Chad would be indebted to him. Andre later visited Chad and told him it would be better off if he remained in the coma or died. Aiden told Andre and Stefano that he was going to kill hope and make it look like the necktie killer did it, in order to get Chad off the hook. Stefano and Andre went to the Bicentennial to wish Hope all the best, but it was secretly Stefano saying good-bye to Hope. Andre visited Chad and told him that he would soon be a free man when the necktie killer struck again. Chad called for a guards, and Andre squeezed Chad's neck to keep him quiet. He told Chad he regards him as a friend and wants to help him as much as Stefano does. Chad told Andre he heard what he said to him while in the coma, and also said he would tell anyone who listens what Andre told him. Andre told him it was already in motion and there is nothing he can do to stop it. Andre got a call from one of his men, telling him Sami was back in town. Andre said she will deal with her when the time comes. Andre and Stefano played chess while they waited for Chad to be released. Instead, they learned Aiden had been killed and Bo had suddenly returned to Salem. Andre and his men cornered Sami and took her away to some unknown location. Andre then went to pick up Chad from the GCPD, since they had no reason to suspect him of being the killer. At home, Chad told Stefano what Andre had said to him while in the coma. Andre snarled that Chad should focus on his feature and not the past. Stefano ordered Andre to take him to his bed. Targeting Sami Andre ordered Sami to give him back everything she took from Stefano. Sami realized Andre was acting without Stefano's authority, and told him he wants to take over the DiMera empire. She mocked him that EJ best him to it, and Andre inquired that Sami was talking about EJ as if he were still alive. Sami said EJ would always be with, and Andre sneered that Hollywood suits her well. Sami said she would give Andre everything if she left Stefano with nothing and have he half the money. Andre refused Sami's offer,'and she refused to cooperate. Andre went to Marlena and told him that Sami stole personal property. He tried to get Marlena to give him the information he wanted without reveal he kidnapped Sami, but eventually decided to tell Marlena to get her to cooperate. Marlena told him all Stefano had to do is change the numbers, and then realized that Stefano didn't know what Andre was up to. Marlena went to Stefano and begged for Sami's freedom and life. Stefano asked Andre what was going on, and Andre lied about kidnapping Sami. John went to Andre and offered to give him the flashdrive for Sami's safe return. Stefano overhead and wanted to know what Andre was up to. Andre assured Stefanl he was doing it all for him. Andre took John and Marlena to where Sami was being held captive, only to discover she had escaped. Andre went to tell Stefano, who showed him that Sami had managed to steal from them again. Andre discovered Belle had returned to town, newly single, and figured they could use Chad to find out where Sami has hidden the money. Andre suggested Chad seduce Belle and get her to tell him where Sami had hidden their money, but Chad refused. Andre chlorofromed Marlena after she had hypnotized Chad and injected something into Chad. Andre took Chad back to the mansion, and forced him to look at different images, while whispering in his ear that nothing was more important than family. By doing this, Andre successfully reconditioned Chad into doing what Andre wanted him to, and Chad set his sights on Belle per Andre's instructions. Deaths Like his father, Andre has also died multiple times, only to return later as if nothing ever happened. *Presumed dead after sinking into quicksand (1985) *Shot himself in Aremid (as Tony) (1997) *Mauled by a tiger and later given lethal injection (as Tony) (2004) *Implied to have died when a rock fell on his dead, but was immediately revived because he was wearing Stefano's Phoenix ring (as Tony) (2004) *Stabbed in the throat by John Black (as Tony) (2004) *Fell into a pit during a fire in DiMera castle (as Tony) (2005) *Turned off his own life support system (Oct 2007) Crimes committed *Framed Roman Brady for crimes as the Salem Slasher *Imprisoned Tony and impersonated him *Killed Renee DuMonde *Killed Maxwell Hathaway *Caused the plane crash that killed Daphne DiMera (1985) *Married Kristen DiMera, while impersonating Tony *Caused Father Francis to have a heart attack and later cut off his oxygen, causing him to lapse into a coma. *Faked his death and tried to frame John for his "murder" *Accidentally threw Sami Brady through the windows of the DiMera mansion *As Tony, masterminded the Salem Serial killer plot *Blackmailed Sami Brady into committing crimes as "Stan" *Imprisoned Lexie Carver in the tunnels under the DiMera mansion (2007) *Tried to kill EJ DiMera (July 2007) *Stabbed Roman (July 2007) *Accidentally stabbed and killed Bart Beiderbecke (August 2007) *Held Hope Brady at knife point *Stabbed Bo Brady in the arm *Cut out Benjy Hawk's liver and threw him in a dumpster *Locked EJ and Sami in a steam room *Snuck into Sami's hospital room, disguised as a clown, and held a knife to her throat *Locked Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black in the freezer of the Brady Pub *Forced Kate Roberts to strip naked and took her clothes *Attacked and kidnapped Roman *Kidnap EJ and Lucas Horton and forced Sami to shoot one of them (September 2007) *Buried Benjy alive (revealed September 2007) *Strapped bombs to Roman (October 2007) *Held Hope Brady hostage (October 2007) *Faked his death (October 2007-September 2015) *Helped Chad DiMera evade the police (October 2015) *Told Aiden Jennings to steal all the evidence the police had on Chad DiMera (October 2015) *Coerced Aiden into killing Hope (October-November 2015) *Kidnapped Sami and held her captive (November 2015) *Snuck into Marlena's office and knocked her out, then gave Chad a needle (December 2015) *Kidnapped and brainwashed Chad so he'd help him get the DiMera money back from Sami and Belle (December 2015) Maladies and Injuries *Lost his eye sight after escaping from a fire *Diagnosed with an incurable blood disease (1997) *Stabbed by Colin Murphy *Mauled by a tiger (2004) *Fell off a roof and was hospitalized (July 2007) *Assaulted by Sami Brady (Sept 2007) *Fell off a roof after being shot by Bo Brady (Oct 2007) *Put on life support (Oct 2007) *Punched by Roman Brady (Oct 2015) Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:DiMera Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s